The Transfiguration of Our Little Hero
by Adnap Nottap
Summary: Malfoy is being, well Malfoy and he turns Harry into something horrible, something dreadful, something cute and cuddly. H/G. Gin helps him and it's just cute so r+r!!


Disclaimer: Ok, do you really think I own this?! Come on now!! Of course, I don't own it…it's very sad, it's true, but Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns this. Boy is _she_ lucky or what! I own nothing and I have nothing, except for a few beaten up Harry Potter books, so don't sue me, because I'm not worth it.

A/N: Please don't flame me!! I hate them, they make me sad, and this is my first H/G fic so be nice!! It was supposed to be a lot of humor and very little bit of H/G but I couldn't help myself. I am just not that great at writing humor. I am much more of a romance freak.

Parings: H/G & Hr/R (hinted vaguely.)

Plot: Harry is in his sixth year. Malfoy is being, well, Malfoy. Anyway, he turns Harry into something dreadful, something horrible, something even Vol- I mean, he-who-must-not-be-named wouldn't even turn him into, well, something actually very cute and cuddly…you'll see…I can't give away all of the plot!!

Characters: Malfoy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione

Genre: Romance/Humor (very little humor. It's just a very odd situation.)

Rating: G

The Transfiguration of Our Little Hero

It was a perfectly normal day at Hogwarts in Harry Potter's sixth year. Shafts of dim sunlight were beaming through the windows, making the gloominess of the castle a little less obvious. As Harry walked down the halls with his two best friends in the world, he encountered a small, fifteen year old red head.

"Hey Ginny!" He said and she blushed slightly, joining them on their walk towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"I can't believe you were actually studying. I mean, you never study until you have pressure put on you. It's the beginning of Christmas break. You have plenty of time. I usually forget that we even have work to do. I love break. No homework, no teachers breathing down your neck, no worries!" Ron commented. Only minutes before, Harry had been telling them about how he had been in the library for the whole morning.

"Oh come now, you have homework to do!" Hermione scoffed at Ron. Harry was unable to reply because they had begun to bicker uncontrollably.

"Oh fine! I have homework but I am not exactly going to do it right away. I'm not as eager as you are."

"Will you two stop? You are impossible! Do you have to get into fights about _everything_?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"We don't get in fights about everything. Honestly, Gin, you should pay attention more often. We only get into fights about really important things." Ron replied.

"Like dances." Harry grinned, receiving a piercing glare from Ron.

"That was not important. We fight about things that are more important. Things such as homework!" Hermione said in a stiff voice.

"Yes, we all know how important homework is. Doesn't sound important to me! Give me a break. It _is_ Christmas after all!" Ron yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down. Luckily, not many people had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays this year and the teachers were all eating lunch.

Hermione began to yell again as Harry and Ginny gazed at them with frustrated faces.

"Come on. They will be doing this for a while." Ginny told Harry, pulling him down another staircase. They reached the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, which was only occupied by Fred, George, and a few shy first and second years. They ate in silence for a while until a very unwelcome, to say the least, person came up to them.

"Awwww, is Potter eating lunch with his girlfriend?" Draco Malfoy had unluckily decided to stay during the break.

Harry, not wanting to start anything at the moment responded with a simple, "Shut-up Malfoy." He didn't even glance up. Then, he continued to eat his lunch.

Malfoy hadn't seemed to hear Harry and he continued to pester him. "Oh, is that really any way to treat a fellow student during the holidays? I thought you would show a little more respect."

"Did you hear what he said? Shut-up and leave us alone Malfoy." Ginny added, her voice only shaking a little. Malfoy looked shocked.

"So, the retched redhead has a voice after all. Too bad you don't get a dime for all the times you shut up like you are supposed to. You'd be rich by now."

Ginny grew red but she wasn't about to take this lightly. She, like her brother, would not let something like this go. Ginny was too late though because Harry responded faster than she did.

"At least she has more class than you do. I'm sure you had to buy your way into this _school_ too. She got where she is because they knew she wouldn't let them down." He glared up at Malfoy as Ginny became rather speechless and blushed more than ever.

It seemed that Malfoy had been shocked out of words because it took him longer than ever to come up with something to say. When he finally did say something, well, it wasn't a particularly spectacular comeback. "You'll be sorry Potter."

When he left, Ginny was even more silent than before. After a while she said, "Uh, thank you Harry. I think I'm done eating. Meet you back at the common room for a game of chess?" She asked. He nodded and waved, watching her leave the Great Hall. Only a few seconds after, Harry saw Malfoy exit the hall too. For some reason, he knew that Malfoy wasn't up to anything good so Harry followed him.

Out in the corridor, Harry saw Malfoy approaching Ginny. He rushed down the hall towards them, just to make sure that nothing bad would happen. He wasn't doing this because of any special reason. She was Ron's sister after all. Why would he have a special reason to protect her? [A/N: who does he think he's kidding?! Sorry, continue reading.]

As he neared them, Harry caught a few words of what they were saying. "No boyfriend to protect you now. You'll get what you deserve, you and all of your stupid redhead secondhand clothes family. I think I will start off with you though." Malfoy raised his wand but Harry was close enough to stop him. He grabbed Malfoy's arm but unfortunately the wand pointed at Harry instead and the spell that would have been used on Ginny, was now acting on Harry. Malfoy laughed as Ginny rushed over to what was once the boy with the dark hair and big glasses.

"Harry! Oh no! What did you do to him?!" Ginny exclaimed as she came over to the rather cute and cuddly little animal that was lying on the floor. Malfoy was holding his chest, laughing without a hint of remorse.

"He's turned into a, into a" Malfoy was doubled up with laughter now, "PANDA!" Malfoy leaned against the wall for support. "Enjoy your new pet redhead!" Malfoy stalked off, still snickering.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny picked up the small ball of fur. [A/N: He's a cub, not a full grown one. Otherwise, there would be no way that she would be able to carry him. Aren't pandas soooo cute?! N-e-way, finish reading. It gets better from here.] "I'm so sorry Harry!" She laughed a little, seeing that, even as a panda, he had his trademark scar. The small cub wiggled in her arms and made a small growling sound. Obviously, he wasn't too keen on staying like this. "Ok, ok, I'll take you up to Hermione but it would be much faster if I carried you so I'm not putting you down." Harry made a small grumble but he couldn't say anything in his present state so he sat in Ginny's arms.

When she entered the common room, Ginny saw a rather unexpected sight. Ron and Hermione were acting civil to each other. More than that, they were talking quietly in front of the fire and they were rather close. Wishing that she could stay silent and watch them, so that she could make fun of them later, but knowing she couldn't, Ginny cleared her throat rather loudly.

Hermione looked up and blushed a bit. Ron looked rather angry. Ginny knew she would have to tease him about this later. This is when Hermione noticed what Ginny held inside her arms and made a small gasp. 

"Ginny! Where did you get that? It's so cute! Can I hold it?" Ginny gave Harry to Hermione. Harry growled loudly and if he had been a human (for one thing, Hermione wouldn't have been holding him) he would have rolled his eyes and been very annoyed.

"Oh," Hermione said a little sadly, "I guess he doesn't like me." Even though she thought the cub (Harry) didn't like her, she scratched its head pleasantly. Ginny had started giggling and she couldn't bring herself to tell Hermione that the cub in her arms was Harry. "Oh, he's so cute!" Hermione exclaimed again, kissing the cub on the head, not even noticing the scar. Ginny knew, even though it was so funny to watch, that she had to tell Hermione whom exactly she was cuddling with. Besides, Ginny was getting rather jealous.

"Uh, Hermione," She began to giggle, "there is something I didn't tell you about the cub."

"Hmm? What is that?" Hermione asked, scratching the cub behind its ears.

"It's Harry."

"Oh you named it Harry? That's sweet." Hermione said. The cub growled and scratched lightly at Hermione's hands. Hermione looked down at the cub and suddenly realized that the scar on the cub's forehead had an unnerving resemblance to the one on Harry's. "Oh my goodness!" She got so excited that she nearly dropped him.

"Hermione! Be careful with him!" Ginny squealed.

Ron had been watching silently from the couch until then. He got up and looked at the cub. "Yeah, that's Harry all right." He burst into laughter as Hermione put Harry on the ground delicately, blushing deeply at her mistake.

"Oh my, oh my, Ginny how did this happen?" Hermione asked. The cub began to crawl quickly back to Ginny, scratching lightly at her legs. Her cheeks grew pink and she picked him up again.

"Malfoy was being a stupid prat like always and he was going to curse me but Harry got there in time to," she coughed, obviously embarrassed, "stop him from doing it. The only problem was the fact that the curse hit him instead."

"Oh how sweet!" Hermione sighed happily but grew quiet when the cub in Ginny's arms grumbled at her and gave her a severe look. "Sorry Harry." She said, still grinning. "I think I can fix it. Let me go get my book on curses and counter curses. The spell that did this has to be in here somewhere."

"Oh of course, get a book for it." Ron scoffed but shut up when he saw Hermione glaring at him. "Sorry Mione." He apologized quickly, blushing furiously. She smiled, said a quick "It's fine." And rushed upstairs.

"What _has_ gotten into you Ronald Weasley? Apologizing to Hermione? I've never seen you do that." Ginny smiled at him. His ears went scarlet.

"We, uh, reached an agreement while you two were enjoying your lunch. Well, we almost did." Ron sighed. "That's all I'm telling you. She'll surely gab on about it in your stupid girly talks." Ron shuddered at the thought of his sister and his best friend talking about him. Ginny laughed slyly.

"Is that why you two didn't come down for lunch, because you were making an agreement? Sure Ron. You can't fool me. Well, I'll just get it out of Hermione. If she doesn't say anything, I'm certainly going to ask!" Ginny laughed as Harry/the cub, started squirming around in her arms, making a squeaking noise that sounded oddly like a laugh.

"Oh shut-up Harry! No one asked for your opinion."

"I found it!" Hermione called from upstairs. She ran down to the common room to show her friends. "Look, right here. See, it's the pandium curse. I don't know why Malfoy picked that one. It's very odd. Most people use it on others when they are desperate to keep that person near them. See, it's easier to control a panda cub than to control a human so people who are in love, and know that the other person hates them, use this so that they can control them. Plus, they look so adorable!" Hermione explained.

"You don't think that Malfoy-" Ginny exclaimed, almost letting go of Harry.

"Oh no! That's not what I meant!" Hermione interrupted her. "I just meant that it was odd because of course, you know, he isn't in love with you. It was probably just the first one that came to his mind." Ginny nodded, sighing in relief.

"Do you have the counter spell for it?" She asked. "I don't think he likes staying like this too much." Ginny giggled as the cub nodded at her.

"I have it. Put Harry on the ground. Oh wait, Harry don't you want to see yourself as a panda before you get change back? You're oh so very sweet looking." Hermione said cheerfully. Ron looked a little put out by this comment. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron." She said quickly, blushing badly.

The small cub, which was now running around the room, stopped in front of Hermione and nodded enthusiastically. Hermione picked him up and brought him to a mirror nearby and she, yet again almost dropped him when she saw that the Harry in the mirror was not a panda, but was Harry. It looked rather odd for her to be holding Harry and she quickly put him down.

"Perhaps if we took a picture," Ron suggested.

"Ron you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that before?" Hermione cried happily, hugging Ron, who became as red as a beet, and rushed upstairs for her camera. She was back in a flash holding a Polaroid [A/N and disclaimer: No, I don't own Polaroid, get over it!] camera in her hands.

"Say cheese Harry!" Ginny squealed, trying to hide a giggle. Harry turned back to Ginny, nodded, and sat in front of Hermione quietly and obediently. She snapped the picture and in a second, out popped the photo.

"It will take a few minutes to develop. In the meantime, let's get him changed back." Hermione suggested.

"Oh! Do we have to? He's so adorable right now." Ginny said sadly.

"And I'm so sure you didn't think that about him before." Ron said under his breath. Obviously, Harry heard because the small cub ran at Ron and started scratching his shoes violently. "Geeze Harry! I was kidding! Change him back now before he kills me!" Hermione laughed, and replied by saying the counter spell. There was a flash of blue light and Harry became Harry again.

Harry was standing on his hands and knees when he turned back. He began to blush and he got up quickly. "Well, I am happy that this whole thing is over with." He said awkwardly. "Thank you for changing me back to myself Hermione. And uh," he cleared his throat, "thanks for taking such good care of me Gin." Ginny's color went a little off and she responded with a small "Your welcome."

"Let's see what the picture looks like!" Ron said, breaking the silence that had settled over them. Instead of Harry, like in the mirror, a small, black and white ball of fur sat contently on the floor of the common room in the picture.

"I was that thing?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yep." Hermione said. "Oh, before this entire thing started happening, Ron and I were studying. We were going to get a book from the library to help us with our potions homework." Hermione said.

"We were?" Ron asked, a bit confused. Hermione glared at him. "Oh yes, silly me, we were supposed to do that." Ron said, following Hermione out of the common room. "See you two later."

Harry was silent when they left. He simply didn't know what to say, though he wanted to tell Ginny a million things. He decided that he would not say anything to her, but what would get him out of talking? He couldn't say that he wanted to go to bed because it wasn't even twelve thirty yet.

"Well, uh, I think I am um, going to study some stuff. We do have a lot of homework after all." Harry said awkwardly.

"Yes." Ginny replied. "Harry," he turned back toward her. "Thanks for standing up against Malfoy, and for, uh, you know," She blushed as she said it, "protecting me." She stared down at her hands, wringing them slightly.

"It was no problem. I wasn't about to let Malfoy make fun of you. I was worried that he was going to do some horrible curse on you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That is why I uh, stopped him from doing it on you."

Though it seemed impossible, Ginny went to an even darker shade of red. "You didn't have to do it. It isn't like I've been an unusually good friend. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for Ron or Hermione if it was happening to them."

"Well, I wouldn't have done it for just anyone." Harry's mouth hung open for a second. Had he really said that? Ginny was unable to hide the small gasp that came out of her. She kept her face trained at the floor. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I, um, I-I think I'll go study now." Ginny nodded, lifting up her head and showing Harry a brilliant smile which looked odd on her pale face.

"I think I will study too." She said. She walked toward Harry and gave him a hug. "Thanks again." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before rushing up the stairs to the dormitory. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he went upstairs to study, knowing that he wouldn't get much done.

THE END~

A/N: I know this might sound weird but I just can't see Harry and Ginny kissing so I made her do that instead. Anyway, I thought it was cute…I hope you like it…I am a romance freak through and through so even though I tried, my humor fic turned out to be romance. Sorry if you were looking for a funny one. I might have a off shooting story of Hr & R's 'agreement', telling exactly what it was that they agreed on and why they didn't go to lunch. For the purpose of this story, I did it to make Ginny and Harry be alone but I may add, uh, something not so quaint into the other one. Please tell me in the review if you think the story idea is good. Please don't flame. Why would you review if you are going to flame. But I guess it would be ok because I'm truly freezing right now. Man, my A/N was long! Thanks to everyone in advance who reviews. C-ya later alligator!! ~Adnap N.

(This is the time when you click that little button that says 'submit a review'!! *hint, hint* Thanks!!)


End file.
